The disclosure concerns an irrigation mat. Examples of irrigation mats are already known in many different forms from the state of the art, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,659, DE 101 18 643 B4, WO 2009/015911 or CH 542 571, all of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.
In the solutions known from those documents an irrigation tube having a plurality of openings is surrounded by at least two nonwoven textile layers or nonwoven textile webs and the individual nonwoven textile webs are joined together, for example by being sewn together, by quilting, stitching or interlinking so that the irrigation tube comes to bear between the two different nonwoven textile webs upon and after laying of the irrigation mat.
When water is pushed through such an irrigation tube, water issues through the openings in the tube and is distributed in the two nonwoven textile webs, which by virtue of their capillarity also regularly transport the water away from the irrigation tube into the plane of the nonwoven textile webs.